The first Primus
The first Primus The first Primus was a Warrior called Lenz Frei from the Planet Arges. He fought for the poor People living on Arges. He was born 3600 af. Adora in a small poor Village called Freevillage. Lenz was an ophan Child. His Parents are unkown and were never seend. Although being bullied by other Children, he stand high and did everything to survive. Being just 6 years old, Lenz already worked for farmers to get food and water. One Peasent Family was very kind to him. Instead of giving him Money or Food for his Work, they gifted him a Home and a Family. Lenz did everything for his Family until he hit the Age of 15 were he trained to be a Soldier and to fight for Freevillage. With the Age of 18, Lenz absolved his Training as a Soldier and became one of the first Soldiers of Freevillage. Even tho being a Soldier, he still worked on the Farm so his Family and he have food. At the Age of 19 Lenz got to know a kind Woman, her Name was Alyca. He married her at the Age of 23. In all of the 8 years he did everything for his Family and the Village, which wasnt gone unnoticed. His diligence brang Freevillage to crown him and his Wife as King and Queen of Freevillage. Now being King and Queen of Freevillage, both did everything to create a whole poilitcal System and a working economy within Freevillage. At the Age of 28 Lenz and his now 26 old Wife got their first Children Alix. There life went smooth and happy until a Wildfire hit all of Arges. Killing about 60% of all Life on Arges. Freevillage was no exception. The Wildfire killed both his Wife and firstborn Child Alix who just hit the Age of 3. The Wildfire spread through the whole Village, burning his Wife and his Child alive. The Wildfire also reached the Home of his Family, knowing he cant save all, he ran back to the Village and save Children that were about to burn alive. He did everything possible to save as many as he can. After seeing the House of his Parents burning, Lenz ran to them only to find out that the House is no more than just hot Fire and burning Wood. Being hurt from all the Lost, Lenz didnt gave up. Without being able to say goodbye to anyone, Lenz ran back to the Village to save all Children he possibly could. He knew that most of the Childrens were playing in front of the old Orphanage. He ran there to find a burning Building. Yet he heard screams inside, so he ran into the building with only his clothes being wet to have some protection against the Fire. He looked in every Room, finding burning People on the Floor. He still heard screams from above, so he ran to the upper floors of the Orphanage. He saw three Children surrounded by Fire. He took his Wet Shirt to open a way to walk on. The Childrens followed him to the Stairs. Unfortunately one Child was falling behind and thus being devoured by the Flames. Lenz couldnt save the Child, so he picked up the two remaining Children and walked down the Stairs. Anger and Hate went through Lenz, knowing that he couldnt save everyone. Finally being outside the Building, in time, when the Orphanage couldnt hold itself and collapsed. Both Childrens were able to reuinite with their Parents. Lenz however could not. His last task was to get out every Villager out of Freevillage due to the smoke getting more and more dense. He led all Villagers out of the Village. Before leaving the Village once and for all, Lenz turned back to check if every Villager got out, which turned out to be wrong. The Child from earlier, presumed to be dead, was staying back in the Village and screaming for help. Lenz, seeing that the red Flames coming closer and closer to the Child, he started to run like he never did, just to save the Child. It was a race against the fast spreading Wildfire, which he eventually won. On their way to leave the Village, they lost the race against the Fire. Thats the Time when Luxana fulfilled her promise for Adora and gifted Lenz the Divine Light, as he choose him to be worthy. This gift allowed Lenz to cast and explosion of pure Light and cure the whole Planet from the Wildfire. Not knowing what he just did, Lenz was drawn away from the Child to Luxana to clarify everything and explaining him that he is a Primus.